1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heddle frame with detachable edge connections between the side supports and the frame staves consisting of hollow profiles, where at each edge joint a projection extending laterally from the side support engages peg-like into a hollow space in the frame stave and is clamped down by means of a screw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heddle frames, which are oscillatingly moved in a weaving machine, are as generally known subject to a very high loading due to the continuous reversals of stress. The stress levels increase with the continuously improved weaving machines operating at increased rotational speeds, such that ruptures caused by the high loading occur at the side supports, and specifically below the peg-like projection. For weight reasons, heddle frames are nowadays made preferably of light metal, which type of material has, however, the property that the flexural strength of this material, drawn as curve, decreases steeply over a number of load changes to a certain load change value and then less steeply, but continuously. However, this is not the case with steel after having reached a certain limit value. Thus, in view of the above mentioned continuously decreasing flexural strength curve of light metal the rupture of parts made from such material can happen at any time due to the higher loading.